From the European patent specification 561 227 a bond machine for machining squared timbers or the like is known. Here several machining aggregates are proposed one behind the other. A first conveying system serves for the approaching of a wood wokpiece to the first machining aggregate, for example a cross-cut saw or a trim saw. After this first machining aggregate has machined on the front end of the wood workpiece, for example has clipped it, the wood workpiece is taken over by a second conveying system and passed to the other machining aggregates which are able to carry out very different machinings. The first machining aggregate is now free again by that in order to machine on a following wood workpiece.
The different machining steps, that are sawing, drilling, milling and so on are here provided in respective separate machining aggregates. This leads to a corresponding conveying way between the different machining aggregates, and the bond installation has, according to the state of the art, a corresponding length.